


Welcome Home

by MoonlitMusings



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, extremely slgiht D/s dynamics, mastubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMusings/pseuds/MoonlitMusings
Summary: Peter gets a pleasant surprise when he comes home early from a trip.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just some good old-fashioned smut, because the idea of Peter walking in on Juno getting himself off popped into my head and refused to get out until I wrote it.

It was late when Peter quietly entered the apartment, so he wasn’t surprised when the only light he saw was the glow of streetlights and neon signs creeping past the blinds. At least, the only light he saw at first. After a moment, a quiet noise drew his attention towards the bedroom, where more light leaked out from under the door. He walked towards it, stepping silently so as to not drown out the soft sounds coming from that direction. Sounds that were distinctly familiar.

He pushed open the door, and was greeted with the sight of Juno lying naked on the bed, his head thrown back, one leg bent, and a hand wrapped around his cock. Juno’s head snapped up at the sound of the door opening. His eye went wide, and his free hand automatically yanked a blanket over his lap. He blinked as he realized who it was.

“Shit, Peter. Uh... hi.”

Peter grinned as he sauntered into the room, dropping his bag by the bed.

“Hello, darling.”

“You’re- you’re home early.”

“I am. Several things went more smoothly than I expected, so I was able to finish the job a full day ahead of schedule.”

“Oh... good. That’s good.”

“It is.” Peter was still grinning. “And what a nice surprise to come home to.”

“I...” Juno started to say something, and swallowed, a dark blush coloring him down to his chest. Peter leaned in slightly until his face was inches from Juno’s.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, love.”

“I’m not embarrassed!” Juno argued, a little too quickly. Peter ran the back of his hand lightly across Juno’s cheek and down his neck.

“That lovely blush of yours begs to differ.” Juno scowled as Peter turned away, leaning down to open his bag. “I really didn’t mean to ruin the mood,” he added, pulling out a jacket and moving to hang it in the closet. “In fact, please, continue.”

There was a long moment of silence.

“What?”

Peter turned and gave Juno a mischievous grin.

“I said, please, continue.”

“You, you want me to...”

“To keep doing what you were doing, yes. I didn't mean to interrupt, after all. And as much as I would love to join you-” he gestured toward his bag- “I’m afraid I’m busy putting my things away. However,” he flashed a sharp smile and Juno swallowed hard, “I certainly wouldn’t mind watching you while I do.” Juno blinked a couple times and cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair.

“I uh... yeah. Alright.”

“Lovely.” Peter grabbed a bundle of clothes and started depositing them in the laundry basket, while Juno self-consciously pulled the blanket off of himself. He bit his lip as he took himself in hand, his eye never straying from Peter as he bustled around the room. After a couple moments, Peter glanced back over to him, one eyebrow raised and an amused smirk on his face.

“Well?”

“Right, yeah.” Juno started to move his hand, not sure if it was more of less awkward now that Peter was actually looking at him. Sure, they weren’t exactly new to seeing each other naked or having sex, but this felt different, somehow. Peter’s expression shifted into an indulgent smile as he walked over and laid a hand on Juno’s thigh, leaning in to press a quick kiss to his lips.

_“Relax,_ love.”

“I am relaxed. Why wouldn’t I be relaxed?” Peter’s smile turned softer.

“If you don’t want to do this, darling, we don’t have to. I thought it might be fun, but if you don’t enjoy the idea, I would be more than happy to-”

“No! No it’s... fine. I just... need a minute, is all.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Peter’s smile turned more mischievous again as he pulled away, going back to his task.

“In that case...” He gestured for Juno to continue, and Juno took a deep breath before wrapping a hand around himself once more and starting to stroke himself back into full hardness.

Peter glanced over every once in a while as he put things away, letting his eyes trail over Juno’s body, and relishing the look on Juno’s face every time he noticed his gaze. It only took a few minutes for Peter to finish - he liked to travel light after all - but to Juno it felt like hours. But finally, _finally_ , Peter was climbing onto the bed in front of him, was crawling up to kneel between his legs, was looking over him hungrily, was... was... not doing much else, actually.

Juno’s hand slowed.

“Peter?”

“Yes?”

“Are you gonna...?”

“Continue to enjoy watching you? Yes. Especially now that I can give you my full attention.”

“I... okay...” Juno bit his lip and sped up his hand again, letting his head drop back and his eye close a moment later.

“That’s it, Juno,” Peter praised. “Put on a show for me.” Juno let out a small moan at that, letting his hips buck up slightly. “Very good,” Peter murmured. “You’re so beautiful. Especially like this, laid out for me so I can admire every gorgeous inch of you.” Juno moaned again, his toes digging into the bed.

“Dammit Peter...” he panted. Peter just chuckled, and the sound sent a shiver up Juno’s spine, and caused his grip to tighten. He didn’t realize how much he was speeding up until he felt two fingers rest on his wrist, gently urging him to slow.

“Ah-ah, love. Careful not to go too quickly. Now that I have nothing to do but watch you, I want to take my time.” Juno whimpered, that small point of contact still enough to drive him crazy, but he slowed his hand. Peter hummed in approval. “There we are, darling. Make it last for me.” Juno couldn’t see from his position, but Peter was rock hard under his slacks. Watching Juno pleasure himself, hearing all the lovely noises he made, seeing him fight between how desperate he was to come and how eager he was to please by doing what Peter said... It was all so much. Especially after being away for over a month. Sure, they could talk over the secure comms line Rita had been kind enough to set up for them, but it wasn’t the same as sharing a space. As being able to lose himself in the sight and sound and smell and feel and taste of his Juno. However, he thought as he watched, he could hold off on a few of those a bit longer for the sake of teasing Juno into a begging mess.

A thought crossed his mind.

“Darling?” he asked, “What were you thinking about before I came in?” Juno groaned deep in his throat.

“You.” Peter grinned.

“Oh? And what was I doing?”

“Fuck, I... Goddammit, Peter...”

“Tell me, Juno.” Juno whined.

“You were... you had your mouth on me. Sucking me off.”

“I see. Do you usually fantasize about having my mouth on you?”

“Yeah. Shit, yes. Your mouth, your hands, everything. Sucking me off. Fucking me. Having me suck you off. Touching me. Kissing, biting, just... you. Just you.” As Juno spoke, Peter found it increasingly difficult to keep from touching himself, until he gave up entirely and reached down to palm himself through his slacks with one hand, while the other reached up to undo the buttons of his shirt.

“Oh Juno...” he moaned, loving the way Juno whimpered upon seeing what he was doing. “I think of you too, you know. When I'm away. It can get quite lonely, I’m afraid, all those hours alone on long flights and in empty hotel rooms. And what better way to distract myself than to imagine I’m with my ladylove? I can’t even begin to count the number of times I’ve gotten myself off thinking about you. Picturing those beautiful looks that cross your face, and those enchanting sounds you make. Remembering the feeling of you writhing against me, bucking desperately. Imagining having you in every position I could think of. Remembering the sound of you screaming my name while lost in pleasure.”

“Peter...” Juno whined, pleading. “God, please, Peter...” He gripped himself tighter and slowed his hand nearly to a stop, teetering on the edge.

“Oh Juno...” Peter breathed.

Finally, he gave in, pulling himself forward and kissing Juno fiercely, grinding down against him and moaning as Juno cried out into his mouth. He fumbled one-handed with his pants, trying to unbutton them and pull them down as quickly as he could. Once they were around his thighs, he decided trying to take them completely off wasn’t worth the trouble and focused on grinding his cock against Juno’s, losing himself in the heat and the friction and the way Juno was bucking desperately beneath him, reduced to incoherent noises of pleasure. It was overwhelming, the sound of Juno’s voice and the way his legs wrapped around Peter’s waist and the glorious slide of skin on skin. Especially after so long away. And the way Juno cried out and arched his back as he finished, well, Peter couldn't remember the last time he'd seen something so beautiful.

Peter slowed his thrusts to a stop after a moment, mindful of the way Juno shuddered beneath him, overstimulated. He shifted to the side, content to finish on his own while he watched Juno soak in the afterglow, but Juno made a quiet noise of dissent.

“Wait, you didn’t...”

“It’s fine, love. I can take care of myself.”

“But I want to,” Juno murmured, rolling to face Peter.

“Are you sure?” Peter asked, reaching up to cup Juno's cheek. Juno leaned into the touch, closing his eye, and nodded.

“Lemme take care of you.”

And how could Peter say no to that?

“I suppose if you insist,” he replied, slightly breathless. The smile Juno gave him as he slid down his body about knocked the wind out of him. And then Juno’s mouth was on him, sliding down his cock with a hum that vibrated through his entire body down to his bones. His fingers automatically wound themselves into Juno’s curls, and he felt Juno sigh against him before taking him in again. It was warm, and gentle, and blissful, and had Peter coming after only a minute or two, breathing shaky as he murmured Juno’s name over and over like a prayer.

It was several long minutes before either of them could work up the energy to get up and clean themselves off, and as soon as that was done they were under the blankets, limbs tangled together as they reveled in the familiarity of each other’s touch. Juno opened his mouth to speak, but yawned instead. Peter chuckled before yawning himself.

“Welcome home,” Juno finally managed to mumble, pressing his face into Peter’s chest.

“Thank you love,” Peter quietly replied, nuzzling the top of Juno's head. “It’s good to be home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day. <3


End file.
